Centurion Mk 7/1
The Centurion Mk 7/1 is a tier 5 British Main Battle Tank. About ''' In 1943, the Directorate of Tank Design, under Sir Claude GIbb, was asked to design a new heavy cruiser tank for General Staff under the designation '''A41 to become a standard British ¨Universal Tank," '''and was to replace the older World War II British tanks still in service. By this time in the war, the 8.8 cm flak gun had been widely used for anti-tank purposes, which forced the War Office to demand a major revision of current British tank specifications. In September 1943, initial specifications for the A41 asked the tank to weigh no more than 40 tons, a high reverse speed, and agility equal to the Comet tank. However, the department produced a larger hull that adapted the long-travel-five-wheel Christie Suspension that was used on the Comet and also came with the addition of a sixth wheel. The Horstmann design on the other hand, came with Horstmann suspension. Unlike the Chrisie Suspension, the Horstmann suspension offered much more room in the tank, but at the cost of poor ride quality. The hull was redesigned, and had welded sloped armor, unlike its British predecessors. The turret was cast and featured the powerful 17-pdr gun and 20 mm Polsten gun. But by October 1943, the design specifications of the A41 were changed. The new specifications asked for a weight increase up to 45 tons. The new version carried heavy armor similar to the heaviest infantry tanks. In addition, the War Office decided to build new trailers, rather than enforcing design limits in order to be transportable by rail. The A41 was given the name '''Centurion and the design mockup was built by AEC Ltd, which was inspected in May 1944. The first model, the Mk.1, was manufactured from 1945 to 1946 with 100 vehicles of this series built. Centurion Mk 7/1 The Centurion Mk 7/1 was an upgraded version of the Centurion Mk7, developed by Leyland Motors. It had an expanded hull, improved cabin design, larger fuel tanks, and enhanced armour. Like most Centurion variants, this tank sported the powerful 105 mm L7 gun being widely used in NATO countries. Design work for the Mk 7 was completed in 1953, with production beginning soon afterwards. One disadvantage of earlier versions was the limited range, initially just 65 miles (105 km) on hard roads, hence external auxiliary tanks and then a "monowheel" trailer were used. But the Mk7 had a third fuel tank inside the hull, giving a range of 101 miles (163 km). And it was found possible to put the Centurion on some European rail routes with their larger loading gauges. Playstyle This tank has good DPM, good DPS, good reload speed and good penetration value, this comes with the downsides of its very poor armor, speed, and its large profile. Because of this tank's poor armor and slow speed, you should snipe with this tank from 200 - 450m away, as this tank has three out of the four main aspects of a good sniper, it has good DPS, reload speed, shell-drop but lacks speed, it's reverse speed is decent so it is able to compensate for that. Be careful in LS and KoTH, as your health is majorly reduced, so it is best to stay alert. You can obviously tank some shots because of your health, but your armor cannot deflect anything at all. Try to hide yourself with rocks, trees or anything to avoid getting shot at and to avoid being seen because of your large profile. You can also play this as a support tank, letting heavier tanks or higher tiers like the T-62A to brawl and you can support them. You can't really play any other support roles like a chaser or flanker because of its slow speed. This tank should not be played as a brawler at all, you will get instantly killed by anything because of your poor speed and armor. Pros: * Excellent DPM, which can overwhelm even tier 6 tanks * Great armor penetration. * Slightly above average health pool for a tier 5 tank. * Good reverse speed. * Can demolish most high tiers on KoTH and LS, normally with two shots. * Excellent gun depression. Cons: *Sluggish maneuverability and top speed for a tier 5 tank. *Armor protection is unsatisfactory for its tier. *Large profile. Trivia * Remains as one of the most controversial tanks as of its release because of its DPM and how common it is used for seal-clubbing. Category:Great Britain Category:Tier 5 Category:Non-Premium Category:Main Battle Tank